1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to baby carriers, specifically to an improved child soothing device for baby carriers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of baby carriers and seats are available on the market at the present time. Many baby carriers provide only a rocking means by way of a curved base. A curved base lends itself to the constant rocking motion when the parent may want the seat to remain stationary at times. Many baby carriers are also provided with shading devices for protection against the sun, while some baby carriers are solely for the purpose of transporting a child from place to place. Though all of these devices, separately, provide amenities to the basic baby carrier, parents have been limited to only a few combinations of the aforementioned devices. Not to mention that entertaining a child requires additional devices not directly associated with baby carriers.